Darkness Rising
by Vila Restal
Summary: A/U: Takes place 20 years after the defeat of Palpatine. The Skywalker triplets are waiting for their trials to become Jedi Knights. A new threat slowly reveals itself to both the Skywalker family and the Jedi Knights!
1. Chapter 1

_Coruscant – Jedi Temple – 20 Years After the defeat of Palpatine_

Brian Skywalker was walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple with his girlfriend Jillian Piett. They were talking about the upcoming trials for not only himself, but that of his brother Luke and sister Leia which he constantly teased all the time.

"So are you ready for the trials soon?" She asked Brian.

"I think I am. Hopefully with the training that aunt Ahsoka had given me over the years as my master, I should be able to pass them. And I had some training from master Kenobi as well. I just wished that dad had done so as well like he is with Leia and Luke though. I could use some more pointers from him." Brian said with some sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do fine with the trials. I just hope that I can pass them myself. Good thing master Windu is training me." Jillian said with a smile on her face.

Hearing the name of master Windu brought a chill down his back for just like his father, master Windu was very strict on him when he would be taught by him for Saber moves. He did learn a lot from master Windu though, he had to give him credit for that for he would be almost as good as his father had it not been for master Windu. Then Brian asked Jillian a question.

"Hey once we leave here, how about we head over to Dex's for a snack or something?" He asked with a big lopsided grin on his face.

"Love to, but dad is expecting me home for dinner. Mara is coming over to possibly stay with us for a while. Her parents decided to take a vacation just to get away from Coruscant for a while." Jillian said with dread in her voice.

Brian remembered what it was like to be around Jillian's cousin, Mara Jade, and it was not pleasant at times! She was sarcastic, stuck up at times, and loved weapons when she wasn't going through her training as a Jedi as well, and his brother Luke had the hot's for her! He then decided to tell Luke the news about Mara coming to stay with Jillian's parents for a while so he could get some time with their father in getting some pointers for the trials. There was their sister he had to deal with, and hopefully she'll be going out with that guy that she's been seeing lately by the name of Han Solo. He was then brought back from his thoughts by Jillian.

"Hey, you looked like you were spaced out there for a moment. Are you alright?" She asked Brian with a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just doing some thinking, and no smart remarks on that now. I know that look on your face. And I know I have been known to say them as well. Got that from dad." Brian said before laughing a bit.

"But I see more of your mother in you though. I don't think you would look good with blond hair and blue eyes. The brown hair and brown eyes suit you more and you do have some of your father's height." She said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Which is good for the 'activities' that we have when we're along." He said while smiling at her.

She then smacked him on the arm for that which Brian then made a mock hurt look on his face as he rubbed the spot where she had hit him. They just laughed at that as they headed towards their speeders to head home. Brian gave Jillian one last passionate kiss before they left for the day. He headed home to see if his sister was still there so he could tease her some more.

 _500 Republica – Padme and Anakin's Apartment_

Padme was making dinner for her family since the Senate meeting end early, and she wanted to get a head start before the rest of her family came home. She had seen Leia go into her room and knew that she had a date with Han Solo tonight. Padme remembered when before the she and Anakin were first married that they had to hide everything before Anakin had found out that Palpatine was the Sith Lord that everyone was looking for and ended his life before Palpatine had issued Order 66 to kill every Jedi Knight that was still alive during the Clone Wars!

If it hadn't been for Ani and the masters that had went to arrest Palpatine, who was killed in his office while fighting said masters, she hate the thought of what would the galaxy would have been turned into under his regime! She hated the thought that she had helped him get rid of Chancellor Valorum with a No Vote of Confidence so Palpatine could be Chancellor and then who knows what after that! She then heard the door open to let her youngest of the triplets Brian in. She smiled at him as he came into the kitchen to grab a bit of carrot that was in the bowl for the salad that was being made now.

"So how was your training today?" She asked Brian with a smile on her face.

"Same old stuff as usual. I can't wait for the trials to begin so I can finally be a Jedi Knight now." Brian said to his mother.

"Just give it some time sweetie. And I know you're impatient just like your father at times like this. But things will work out for you. Just be patient." She said in a soothing voice.

Brian nodded his head knowing his mother was right. He left the kitchen to wash up a bit before dinner. He then heard his sister in her room and decided to have a little 'fun' with her! He knocked on the door which opened to see Leia standing there with a look on her face knowing that her not so younger brother was standing there.

"What are you doing?" Brian said with a sneaky look on his face.

"None of your business! Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready before I leave tonight." Leia said with a stern voice.

"Aww, getting ready for a date with poor Han now I see. I just don't know what he sees in you since you're stuck up, short, thinks everyone is beneath you, and a spoiled princess just to name a few off the top of my head." Brian said before laughing at Leia.

" **I am not stuck up, thinks that everyone is beneath me, a spoiled princess and anything else you can think of! And I don't know what Jillian sees in you with the way that you treat me all the time! I know it can't be for your smarts since you don't have any! Now leave me alone so I can get ready!"** Leia screamed at her brother before slamming the door!

"What was all that screaming about? Or do I know already that you've been bothering your sister again." Padme said with a look on her face towards her son.

Brian just grinned a bit before heading into the fresher to wash up before dinner. Padme didn't understand why Brian would pick on Leia so much. She and Sola never did anything like this when they were growing up on Naboo. She just shook her head in disbelief that Brian would pick on Leia so much. She then remembered that Ani would do the same thing when they had first got married, and he still did to this day. Brian must have picked up this trait from Anakin since she had never done this.

She then heard Anakin and Luke coming in now in time for dinner. Luke had gone to get cleaned up himself while his parents talked. He neared the fresher to see his brother coming out of there. Luke saw that Brian had a sneaky look on his face, and he didn't like it!

"What are you planning on now dear brother? Or do I want to know this time." Luke said with regret in his voice.

"Let's just say that the last time we had gone to Tatooine to visit uncle Owen and aunt Beru, I had managed to get ahold of some special Womp Rat juice." Brian said with a devilish smile on his face.

Luke knew automatically what that meant! He then asked the next question that he was sure he was going to dread!

"Let's just say that when she goes into the fresher to spray on some perfume, she's going to smell very nasty once she is done!" Brian said while not trying to laugh at what was going to happen next!

"You know how mom and dad feel about you teasing Leia all the time! Once they find out, you're going to be grounded for a long time! You better not let Leia use that stuff now!" Luke told his brother before Leia gets ahold of the bottle of 'perfume' now.

Brian just shook his head and went to get the bottle, and threw it into the disposal unit. Brian muttered a few curse words at his brother ending with the word 'kriffer' at the end of that. Luke just shook his head as how can one triplet be the way that Brian was. He then grabbed his brother and led him to the dinner table where their parents were at waiting for them.

Brian acknowledged his father while sitting down to get ready to eat dinner now. As they were eating, Leia went to tell her parents that she was on her way out and that she would not be late coming home tonight. After she left, Brian asked Anakin about some training before the trials begin. Anakin told Brian that once he had some free time on his hands, he would be happy to help him out. Brian pointed out that their father managed to get time with Luke and Leia, so why not with him? Anakin reminded Brian about how busy he was with the Council since he was a master, and that he was also teaching new padawans the basics of being a Jedi Knight.

Brian finished what he could of his dinner before muttering that he hears that all the time from his father before heading out the door and heading for his speeder! Padme looked at Luke that he needed to leave the table so she could talk to Anakin. Once Luke was gone, Padme spoke to Anakin.

"Ani, you've been promising Brian for a while about helping him with the trials before they begin. What is going on here?" She wanted to know.

"I don't know Angel. For some reason I'm able to make time for both Luke and Leia, but not for Brian. I have to talk to Ahsoka tomorrow to see if he is even ready for the trials yet. I promise I'll make time for Brian. You have my word on it." Anakin said before he smiled at his wife.

Padme returned the smile, and hopefully things will get better between father and son and soon! Maybe Brian will stop teasing Leia, but that would be asking too much from Brian. Hopefully things won't get any worse than what they are now, but for some reason Padme doubted that very much.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coruscant – 2300 Hours_

Both Brian and Leia had ran into each other in the garage and headed up to the apartment. As they rode the lift up, neither said a word to each other, but hoping that the other would say something so the other would have a smart remark ready. As they exited the lift, they saw their brother Luke coming from the kitchen with his usual late night snack on a tray that he was taking into the room that he shared with their brother.

Brian just muttered a few words about a mess that Luke made after eating and the snoring that Leia did every night as he headed for bed. Both Luke and Leia looked at one another wondering how they had a brother like him. They then headed for their rooms to get some sleep before their parents came in to wake them up in the morning.

 _Anakin and Padme's Bedroom_

"I wish I knew what was getting to Brian, Padme. It's like he has some sort of resentment towards me." Anakin said for the fourth time since they had come into their bedroom.

"And I keep telling you Ani, that you have to make some time for Brian as well. For some reason you keep putting him off, and it hurts him very much that you have time for Luke and Leia, but not for him." Padme told Anakin for the hundredth time!

"I don't know why I keep doing that to him Padme. It's almost like there's going to be something happening soon, and I can't find the time to help him out." Anakin said with a concern voice.

"Have you mentioned this to the other Masters then?" Padme asked.

"I did, and they agree that something is going to happen, but they don't know what it is either. It's got us all worried that possibly another Sith Lord may reveal themselves and soon." Anakin said while looking at the holo's of the children from the time they were born until now.

He still could not figure why Brian was so different from Luke and Leia, but he was going to do his best to find time for him no matter what! Anakin then saw Padme was wearing a little number that took his breath away, and went over to her and started kissing her. She returned the kiss and told Anakin to turn the lights off and make sure the door was locked so they would not get disturbed by the kids or the droids that were shut down for the night.

 _0630 Hours_

Brian woke up to see a mess that his brother made the night before from the snack that he had. Brian just shook his head and headed to the fresher to get cleaned up and ready for classes at the Temple today. As he neared the kitchen, he heard 3PO and R2 in there and saw that 3PO was making breakfast this morning.

"Morning you two. I hope you're not giving 3PO a hard time R2." Brian said while winking at R2.

R2 just made some noises indicating that he wasn't but would later on. Brian just shook his head at the two droids and grabbed a couple of pieces of toast and headed out the door. Brian got into his speeder and headed towards the Piett residence to pick up Jillian. As he neared the residence, Brian saw Jillian's father, Adm. Piett heading towards him.

"Good morning Adm. Piett. I hope everything is fine this morning for you." Brian said while smiling at Adm. Piett.

"Young Skywalker, good to see you this morning as well. As for everything being fine, with Mara here now for who knows how long, things won't be the same around here. Go ahead and let yourself in, and help yourself to some breakfast as well." Adm. Piett said before heading to Navy Headquarters.

Brian knocked on the door first before walking in, and Jillian opened the door for him. They smiled at each other before giving each other a quick kiss. Mara saw the exchange and made a face at them.

"Come on Mara, it wasn't that bad now. And besides, it was like that last guy you dated last year." Jillian reminded her cousin.

"He's lucky that I didn't kill him first after I found out he as seeing someone else at the same time as me." Mara said as she walked off towards the kitchen to get some breakfast for herself.

Brian and Jillian just laughed as they headed into the kitchen as well. Brian greeted Mrs. Piett and helped himself to some food. Mrs. Piett saw the time and told everyone that they needed to get going. Mara was not happy to be riding with her cousin and Brian in the back of Brian's speeder, but she knew he kept it in excellent condition. As Brian parked his speeder, he spotted Luke and Leia getting out of Luke's speeder and called out to him.

"Hey Luke, someone's here to see you again." Brian said to Luke.

Mara just rolled her eyes at what Brian had said to his brother. Granted Luke was cute, but she didn't know if he was her type or not. Maybe, just maybe she'll give him a shot. If it didn't work out, she could always either hurt him very badly, or kill him for just being with her.

"Hey Mara, It's good to see you again." Luke said with a big smile on his face.

"Whatever Skywalker. Just don't get too friendly with me right now. It's bad enough I have to spend time with my aunt and uncle, but with you, I'm not sure yet." Mara told Luke.

"Anything you say Mara." Luke replied back to her.

Leia watched the exchange, and thought of Han now and what he was doing right now. She thought what it was like to be married to him, and smiled to herself. She along with everyone else, headed towards their classes to learn more about becoming a Jedi and the Force.


	3. Chapter 3

_Korriban – Ajunta Pall's Tomb_

Ajunta Pall knew now was the time for a new Sith Lord to come forward. Granted he was given his freedom long ago by Revan, but for some reason, he had to return here. He discussed this with the other Sith Lords, and they had agreed that a new Sith Lord had to be placed so the Dark Side of the Force would keep the Light Side balanced!

They finally found the one person that can do this, but said person would have to come here for their training and give up being a Jedi! They knew this would not be easy to do, but were willing to do what they must! They then summoned their acolyte to get word somehow to the Jedi Council on Coruscant that there are rumors of a new threat that was on its way, and had to be stopped! The deceased Sith Lords then waited for the said individual to arrive and being the training for a new Sith Lord and begin to build the Empire that Sidious could not!

 _Coruscant – 2 Days Later – Jedi Council Room_

Anakin and the other masters were still going over the information of a new possible threat from the Sith! Granted that the last threat was Palpatine, aka Sidious, was killed 20 years ago by Anakin and the other masters that he went with, there was a new threat now coming! They were going over a list of names of Jedi Knights that were available to go, but only a few were on hand to do so. They finally decided on which Knight was going to investigate this and her padawan as well.

Ahsoka Tano and her padawan Brian Skywalker arrived promptly at the Council Chambers to see what the Council wanted of them. They went inside and bowed to the masters as the masters bowed to them as well. Yoda was the one to address them about their mission.

"Knight Tano and Padawan Skywalker, mission we for you to go on. Careful about where you go you must. Dangerous it will be." Yoda told them so far.

"What is this mission master?" Ahsoka asked.

"You will investigate a possible threat to the Republic. It maybe be nothing, but we still need to check it out." Obi-Wan said to them.

"May I ask what it is masters?" Brian asked them.

"Yes you may young Skywalker. It may not be true, but it could be the return of the Sith." Master Windu told them.

Both Ahsoka and Brian were shocked to hear this, for Brian knew nothing about the Sith except from what he read and was told by his father about Palpatine! Ahsoka on the other hand, remembered that Palpatine was pleasant to everyone, only to find out that he was the Sith Lord that the Jedi were looking for! Thank the Force that her one time master and the others stopped him before Order 66 was issued and the Jedi would be extinct now! She then heard the rest of the mission.

"You will travel on a Republic cruiser to Korriban, now as it's called, Moraband. There you will learn whether or not there is a possible Sith threat and report back to us." Anakin told them.

"When do we leave masters?" Ahsoka asked them.

"In 2 hours' time you will leave for Korriban. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said before bowing to Brian and Ahsoka.

They bowed to the masters and then left to pack their things and meet up with the ship. Brian arrived home a short time later to pack his bag. Seeing that there was no one home except for the droids, he recorded a holographic message to Jillian explaining that he could not make their date this weekend, and hopefully be back by next weekend so they could have some time together. He did the same with his mother as well so she would not be worried. But he knew his father would tell her anyway, but wanted to let her know all the same.

He then told R2 and 3PO to go to the Piett residence once classes were done for the day at the Temple to deliver the message to Jillian. 3PO told Brian that the message would be delivered with no trouble at all, and the same for his mother as well. Brian then left to meet his aunt at the shuttle port to head up to the Republic cruiser that would take them to Moraband.


	4. Chapter 4

_Landing Bay of Republic Cruiser Avenger_

Ahsoka and Brian had disembarked the shuttle that brought them to the Avenger when another shuttle had landed not long after they did. They saw the flight crew come down the ramp and then Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Luke! Both Brian and Ahsoka had no idea that another team was going to join them on the trip to Korriban.

"Master Kenobi, what are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked.

"It seems that the Council decided to add Luke and myself to the mission. They don't want to take the chance that if the Sith are coming back, that there will be more Jedi to defeat the Sith threat." Obi-Wan explained to Ahsoka.

"That would make sense to do that as well. Good thing that 'stuck-up', I mean Leia isn't here as well. We wouldn't be able to do anything with her around." Brian said with a small smile on his face.

Ahsoka gave her padawan a look that he better cut out teasing his sister like he did. Luke still wondered how he and Leia had a brother like him, and was still able to get away with some of the things that he has done over the years.

"We better report to the bridge and inform the captain that we can leave when he's ready." Obi-Wan informed everyone.

They made their way to the bridge to see one Captain Needa standing there. Capt. Needa smiled at his guesses and then spoke to them.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad that you're on board now so we can leave here and head to our destination." He told them.

Capt. Needa then barked orders to the bridge crew to get clearance to depart and to make their way to Korriban at the best possible speed. Little did they realize that things were going to get rough once they arrived there.

 _Piett Residence – 1730 hours_

R2 and 3PO arrived at the time that it would take one Jillian Piett to arrive home and waited for her outside her parent's residence. They saw her get out of her speeder and headed towards the front door. Jillian and Mara saw the droids, and told them to come in.

"So what brings you two here?" Jillian asked the droids.

"Master Brian had asked us to deliver a message for you Mistress Jillian. Play the message R2." 3PO told his counterpart.

R2 made a noise at 3PO that sounded like a raspberry, and both Jillian and Mara found it funny. The holographic message from Brian started to play for them.

" _Hey Sweetheart, Just wanted to let you know that the Council is sending me and aunt Ahsoka on a mission, and I won't be back until next week. Sorry to break our date, but you know the Council that this is very important. When I get back, I promise to make it up to you in ways that you won't forget. Just remember that I love you with all my heart. I will miss you and think of you constantly. Love you forever."_ The hologram ended after that.

Jillian was beside herself with this information. Granted the Council did things like this at the last minute, and she had gone on missions that were last minute as well. She knew that training to be a Jedi can be taxing on relationships once the Council allowed that to happen now, but this was the love of her life. Hopefully Brian will return with no trouble so they could be together again.

3PO excused himself and R2 to return to the Skywalker apartment. Jillian for some reason had a feeling that something was going to happen to Brian, but there was nothing she could do about it. She prayed to the Maker that he would return home safe and sound. But for some reason, she didn't think that would happen.

 _500 Republica – The Skywalker Residence – 1800 hours_

3PO and R2 made their way back to the Skywalker apartment to see their mistress, Padme in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. She smiled once she saw the droids come in, and spoke to them.

"Where have you two been?" She asked them.

"We were sent by Master Brian to deliver a message to mistress Jillian, and have been instructed to deliver one to you as well. Play the message you rust-bucket." 3PO told R2.

" _Hey Mom, Listen, then Council is sending aunt Ahsoka and I on a mission towards the outer rim. Can't go into details about it, but maybe dad can if you can get him to tell you. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I love you very much, and I should be back sometime next week. Tell shorty that I'll miss her, yeah right. Can't wait to see you again. Love you, your awesome son, Brian."_ The message with Padme wondering why Brian couldn't tell her about the mission.

Padme saw both Anakin and Leia come in through the door, and gave Anakin a look that she wanted to talk to him alone. Leia didn't need to be a Jedi that her mother was worried about something. Leia also knew that Luke and master Kenobi and Luke had accompanied their aunt Ahsoka and her brother Brian on this mission. Leia then went into her room and wondered why the secrecy concerning this mission. Leia had a feeling that something was going to happen, but did not know what. She only hope that even though her younger brother was troublesome most of the time that he and Luke along with everyone else would return unharmed.

Padme was giving Anakin the 3rd degree about the mission, but Anakin refused to say anything in case the rumors were not true about the Sith returning. He didn't want his Angel to be worried about nothing, but then again, maybe he should tell her in case something did happen. He was torn on what to do, but his trust in his judgement would be enough to calm his worries that the Sith were not coming back again. Only time would tell with the Skywalker family for now.

 _Korriban – Ajunta Pall's Tomb_

Ajunta Pall and the other spirits of the Dark Lords were going over their plans to make one Jedi become a new Sith Lord and bring a new balance to the Force! Their acolyte had set everything up for when the moment was right, their plans and the person they plan to turn to the Dark Side of the Force would be theirs!

Ajunta Pall had the type of outfit that would be perfect for the new Sith Lord, and the name for this person as well! The outfit would be similar to the Jedi's ancestor and will be proud to wear it once the 'training' was done, and the name that was picked would be perfect was well! The name that was picked is going to be Darth Vader!


	5. Chapter 5

_Republic Cruiser Avenger – Gymnasium_

Both Luke and Brian were going through their Lightsaber drills under the supervision of both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano. Granted that they were very good at what they did, they needed to practice more in case of trouble should happen when they get to Korriban. The two of them were able to match each other moves with no trouble at all. As Brian was going for a parry, Luke had done a move that was taught to him by their father, and disarmed Brian with no problem. Brian then looked at his brother in disbelief at the move that was made!

"Where the kriff did you learn that from?!" Brian asked with anger in his voice.

"Dad taught me that not that long ago. I thought you knew that saber move." Luke said in defense of himself.

"Dad never taught me that! In fact, dad never did teach me much of anything thing except for you and Leia!" Brian said with more anger before leaving everyone.

Luke looked at both his aunt and Obi-Wan on what to do next.

"Give Brian some time to calm down Luke. You did nothing wrong here. I just wished your father did spend more time with your brother like he does with you and your sister thought." Obi-Wan said in a reassuring voice.

"Master Kenobi is right Luke. Go get yourself cleaned up and grab a bite to eat. I have to check on a few things with Master Kenobi here." Ahsoka told her nephew.

Luke nodded his head, hoping that he didn't upset his brother too much with the practice drills they had gone through. Once Luke was gone, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan spoke to one another without anyone else there.

"Obi-Wan, I'm worried about Brian. I've never seen him get like this before. I know Anakin hasn't had the time to spend with him, but to have time with Luke and Leia, it's just not fair to Brian." Ahsoka said in a disappointed voice.

"I know Ahsoka. I've spoken to him about this as well. Anakin has taken on too much since becoming a master now. Hopefully he'll make time for Brian once we get back to Coruscant and to prepare the triplets for the trials." Obi-Wan said in a hopeful voice.

"I hope you're right master, for I fear something is going to happen, and it will be soon." Ahsoka said before going to look for her padawan.

 _Guest Suites – Brian's Room_

Brian was still fuming over what Luke had done, even though it wasn't Luke's fault! It was the fact that their father had taken the time to show Luke something new while Brian kept waiting for their father to train him as well! He saw the bed that was calling him because of the lack of sleep for some reason that he could not get while on their trip. He decided to lay down to get some rest.

 _He was walking down some corridors of a place he had never been before, and for some reason, thought he should know them! He was cut off from the rest of the group because of some sort of explosion that just occurred! He then saw a light, and followed it. He was in a room with a coffin in it, and decided to look at it! As he touched the coffin, a spirit appeared before him, and moving towards him! Just as the spirit approached him, Brian…_

Brian woke with a scared look on his face! Granted that he, Luke, and Leia would watch scary holo's when they were little, but this was different for some reason! He didn't know what it meant, and hopefully he won't find out! There was a buzz from the announcer, and Brian went to see who was at the door. He was grateful that it was his aunt Ahsoka standing there now.

"Aunt Ahsoka. Look, I need to apologize to Luke for what I did earlier. I guess I just lost my temper since Luke received some training from dad." Brian said with an apologetic voice.

"I'm sure Luke will understand Brian. Just remember that anger leads to the Dark Side of the Force. Please do your best to control that, otherwise it will consume you, and you may not be able to turn from it." Ahsoka told her nephew.

"Thanks for being here for me aunt Ahsoka." Brian said with a small smile on his face.

Ahsoka smiled back at him, but still wondered what the future had installed for her nephew here.

 _Korriban_

Ajunta and the other Sith spirits now knew their plan was in motion! Once the one that they wanted to turn the Dark Side is theirs, there would be a new balance to the Force again since the death of Sidious! They waited patiently for their new Dark Lord of the Sith to arrive here, and then the galaxy would be theirs for the taking!

 _Coruscant – Middle of the Night – Piett Residence – Jillian's Bedroom_

Jillian was having trouble sleeping, for the dreams that she kept having were about her love of her life Brian! She kept seeing him for some reason in some sort of mask and dressed all in black! Granted he, like his father and brother wore black, but it was in not in a good way for him!

She then got up and headed to the kitchen to get some water, and hopefully it would calm her nerves down before going back to bed. She was debating if maybe she should contact Master Skywalker, but saw the time, and decided that it would be inappropriate to disturb the Skywalker's at this time of night.

She decided that she would speak to master Skywalker in between classes to see if he could help her tell her what the dreams mean. She only prayed and hope that her one true love will come back to her and they would be together again. But for some reason, things were going to change for the entire galaxy! She went back to bed and had troublesome sleep for the rest of the night!


	6. Chapter 6

_Coruscant – Jedi Temple Hallways_

Jillian and Mara had arrived early to the temple because she had to find Master Skywalker and tell him about the dream she had during the night! Mara had reluctantly had to go with her cousin because there was no one willingly to take her. Jillian told her cousin to go ahead to class, and that she would catch up with her later. Mara said 'whatever' as she headed to find someone to hit because she had to come to the temple too early in the morning.

Jillian had found Master Skywalker in his office, and knocked lightly on the door. She heard him say to come in, and she entered seeing that he was going over some data pads. She smiled a little bit before telling him about the dream.

"Master Skywalker, sorry to bother you this early, but there's something that I have to talk to you about." Jillian said to him with some fear in her voice.

"What's that Padawan Piett?" Anakin asked Jillian.

"It's like this. I had a dream early this morning that frightened me, and it had to do with Padawan Skywalker." She said to Anakin.

"What was the dream about?" Anakin asked while his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"I dreamt that something had happened to Brian, I mean Padawan Skywalker while he's on some mission for the Council. It scared me master." Jillian said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What happened in the dream Padawan Piett?" Anakin asked while getting the feeling that it was not going to be good.

"There was something that happened, like some sort of explosion, but then nothing after that. I could not see or feel Brian, I mean Padawan Skywalker anymore. And there was something dark about what happened as well. Like he was going to change somehow." She told Anakin with the tears running down her face now!

Anakin knew that Jillian was telling the truth, as was going to see if he could go to Moraband to help the others before anything did happen!

"Padawan Piett, you did the right thing in coming here with this information. Go and refresh yourself, and then meet me at the Council Chambers. We have to tell the other Masters of what you saw in your dream now." Anakin said with a reassuring voice as he led Jillian to the door of his office.

He then contacted the other masters to see if a Council meeting could be arranged immediately! This was too important of a coincidence that a small group of Jedi would be going to Moraband, formally called Korriban to happen! Granted no one had been there since who knows when, but it was still a Sith world, and possibly some Sith may have hidden there that wanted to start to eliminate the Jedi Knights and to start with a small group that went to investigate the planet! He met up with Padawan Piett, and headed to the Council Chambers so the other masters could hear what she had to tell them. But for some reason, both Anakin and Jillian felt it was too late!

 _Orbit over Moraband – Korriban_

The Avenger had made orbit over Moraband, and Capt. Needa ordered all scans and sweeps over the planet before anyone would leave the ship to investigate the planet's surface. Master's Kenobi and Tano along with their padawans looked at the planet from the bridge viewport, and saw nothing for the time being.

"You Luke, for some reason this planet feels familiar to me. What about you?" Brian asked his brother.

"Afraid not Brian. I don't feel anything familiar at all with this planet." Luke told his brother.

"Hey Luke, I know I said sorry for the way I acted towards you about the other day, and I'm still offering that apology. I hope you hold that against me now?" Brian wondered.

"I don't hold anything against you Brian. Just be careful with your emotions when we have our practice drills in the future. You're still good in my book." Luke told his brother with a smile on his face.

Brian smiled at his brother as they looked at the planet some more. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Capt. Needa were going over the reports on the planet, and whether or not if it was safe to send anyone down to the surface. All scans and sweeps along with some flybys indicated that there was nothing on the planet to harm a person. The Jedi and a small group of Clone Troopers headed to the launch bays to board a shuttle and to head down to the planet's surface. They were escorted by a new squadron of fighter called T.I.E Fighters.

The shuttle made its way down to the planet with no trouble at all. The Clone Troopers descended down the ramp first and secured the area before letting the Jedi disembark. As the Jedi came down the ramp, each of them felt the Dark Side of the Force at its strongest here! It affected them that they had to double their mental shields! But for some reason, it didn't bother one in their group like it should! Brian felt it, and welcomed it in a way that they could not understand! He shook that out of mind because he, like his brother and sister, are Jedi like their father before them!

"Where do you want to setup the perimeter at Master Kenobi?" A Clone Commander Trooper asked him.

"Set it about one hundred feet from the shuttle in case we have to leave in a hurry." Obi-Wan told the Clone Commander with a smile on his face.

The Clone Commander saluted and ordered his men to get started on setting up a base camp and perimeter. Brian then looked over the landscape, and wondered what was on the other side that piqued his interest.

"Hey Brian, what are you thinking about?" Ahsoka asked him with a worried look on her face.

"Just wondering what's on the other side of ridge there and beyond. Hopefully nothing that will do us any harm now." Brian said with a small smile on his face.

Ahsoka watched him head back into the shuttle and come out again with some equipment that would scan the surface of the planet from where they were at. He activated the scanner and turned around several times, and it came up negative readings.

"Coast is clear. We can leave in the morning to look around to see if anything is here." Brian told everyone.

Luke for some reason doubted it very much, for he along with masters Kenobi and Tano felt a very strong disturbance in the Dark Side, and for some reason did not affect his brother. Maybe his brother had put his shields up a lot faster, and that's why it bother him. Luke wasn't too sure, but he was going to do his best to help his brother out no matter what! He then went to get his equipment to start on the soil samples to make sure that in case something should happen to the food replicator, there would be something to grow on the planet besides getting supplies from the Avenger. He set up his surveys and hopefully nothing will happen, but he doubted very much.

 _Ajunta Pall's Tomb_

Ajunta Pall, and the other Sith spirits had sensed the Jedi had arrived and bid their time for when the new Dark Lord of the Sith would arrive here in the tomb! Everything was in place and made sure their acolyte had set everything up that would separate the one Jedi from the others! Granted they would have to wait until the next day, but it would be worth it once they had said Jedi in their hands so to speak!

They went over the final details with their acolyte and prepared everything to train the new Dark Lord in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force! He would bring the galaxy and the Force into balance because the Light Side had become to laxed now. They would make the galaxy remember the Sith and the Dark Side of the Force for a long time to come now! They could not wait to train their new Sith Lord and release him onto the galaxy!


	7. Chapter 7

_Moraband – The Next Morning_

Everyone woke up the next morning and grabbed some breakfast before they started their exploration of the planet. While Brian and Ahsoka headed towards the ridge, Obi-Wan and Luke headed in the opposite direction to check some structures. They each had some Clone Troopers with them in case something should go wrong. As Brian and Ahsoka were walking towards the ridge, Brian thought for some reason this planet felt familiar to him, but could not place why.

"Aunt Ahsoka, for some reason this planet feels like I know for some reason. Any thoughts on it?" Brian wondered.

"I haven't the slightest bit of idea why. Maybe it's the Dark Side of the Force that is making you feel like this. Just keep blocking it out, and hopefully the feeling will stop." Ahsoka told Brian in a reassuring voice.

Brian just nodded his head, but still wondered why Moraband felt like this to him. The group past a cave, and were tempted to go in, but Ahsoka told them that it was too dangerous right now, for there were creatures in there that would kill them! They continued to follow the path that they had found and finally reached the bottom of the ridge only to discover what appeared to be statues overlooking possibly tombs of some sort!

"Master Tano, should we call the others and then check the ruins out?" The Clone Trooper that was with them wanted to know.

"Not just yet. I want you and your men to check the area and make sure we're all safe for now. Then set up detection equipment in case any of us missing anything." Ahsoka told the Clone Trooper.

The trooper saluted her and ordered his men to carry his orders, and to make it snappy! Ahsoka just smiled as she remembered her days during the Clone Wars and hearing Rex and his men doing the exact same thing! She was brought back with her nephew looking at her.

"Just thinking of the days of the Wars with the troopers your father, Master Kenobi, and I had with us. It brought back some of what they did during that time." Ahsoka told Brian with a smile on her face.

"What was he like during the Wars aunt Ahsoka? I want to know." Brian said to her.

"Well kiddo, your father was too head strong at times for poor master Kenobi, and it showed on his face when your father did things just to get on master Kenobi's nerves." Ahsoka told Brian while thinking it seemed like yesterday for her.

"Like what?" Brian asked her.

"Your father's speeding and piloting for one thing. Master Kenobi wasn't too thrilled every time your father flies a ship, or drives a speeder for one thing. And also when your father would keep losing his Lightsaber." Ahsoka told Brian.

"Wait a minute! My father use to lose his Lightsaber all the time after telling me, Luke, and 'she who has a big mouth' not lose ours because it's our lifeline! This is too funny that dad would lose his Lightsaber all the time! I can't wait to tell Luke this now!" Brian said while laughing at what his aunt told him!

Ahsoka just shook her head wondering why she had to mention this now. Her former master will never hear the end of this now, especially if Brian tells the others back at the Temple once they return to Coruscant! The Clone Trooper returned to them informing them that the area was safe for now, and there was no present danger as well. All of them decided to head to a tomb that Brian thought they should investigate.

For some reason though, the entrance was cleared away for them, and they then decided to enter with weapons ready in case of trouble! The group traveled down three long hallways before they came to a junction that split one to the right, and the other to the left.

"Which way now aunt Ahsoka?" Brian asked.

"Let's split up and travel as far as we can and then meet back here. I'll go right, and you can go left. Make sure to keep your commlink on at all times. And if that fails, contact me through the Force." She reminded her nephew with a smile.

Brian just smiled back at his aunt as they split up and each taking a couple of troopers with them. Ahsoka and the troopers with her went into a small hallway, and there was creatures that they had never seen before! Ahsoka and the troopers pulled out their weapons, and defended themselves from said creatures! There were eight of the creatures, and they were going to have a feast today with the people that came towards them!

The troopers fired at the creatures, for they were fierce to kill and devour them all! As Ahsoka and her troopers defended themselves, one of the creatures managed to get near one trooper and severely wounded him. Ahsoka managed to kill one creature, but there was still seven of them left! The other trooper pulled out a plasma grenade, and told Ahsoka to get out of the way! He pulled the pin and hurled the grenade at the creatures!

It did a lot of damage to the creatures, but they still came towards them! The wounded trooper told Ahsoka and the other trooper to get out of the room as he pulled out several grenades that were set to go off in five seconds! Both Ahsoka and the other trooper left as the multiple explosions went off sealing the room behind them! They both said a prayer to the Maker that the trooper was in a better place now. They then proceeded to head towards Brian and his party to make sure they were alright now.

 _The Other Hallway in Ajunta Pall's Tomb_

Brian and his party headed down a long hallway, and spotted a small room up ahead. As they neared it, Brian felt a disturbance in the Force, and used the Force to push his troopers back towards the way they had come before the explosion went off! The troopers saw the way was blocked with no way of getting to Knight Skywalker! They tried their commlinks, only they did not receive a signal from him!

As they were about to try to contact him again, they heard footsteps and raised their blaster rifles to get ready to fire! They saw it was Master Tano and one of their brothers! The troopers explained to Ahsoka what happened, and tried the commlink again. There was no answer! Ahsoka then used the Force to see if she could reach Brian.

" _Brian, can you hear me? If you can, use the Force to get in touch with me."_ Ahsoka said through the link she has with Brian.

There was no answer. Ahsoka decided to try again with the Force.

" _Come on kiddo. Answer me. I have to know that you're alright. Please answer me."_ Ahsoka said desperately.

There was still no answer! The troopers then gauged the rocks that separated them from Brian, and saw that another explosion would not only bring more of the ceiling down, but it would kill them as well! Ahsoka had to be carried out of the tomb because the troopers could not find another way to reach Brian, for they feared he may have died in the explosion!

Obi-Wan and Luke found Ahsoka and the remaining troopers, and Ahsoka explained what happened in the tomb! Both Luke and Obi-Wan each used the Force along with Ahsoka to see if there was any way of reaching Brian, but they now knew he was dead! They headed back to the shuttle and told the pilots to take them back to the Avenger. The flight back to the Avenger was in silence for no one could believe that Brian was gone now!

Once they landed on the Avenger, Obi-Wan told Capt. Needa to take them back to Coruscant so a full report could be made to the Jedi Council. Luke felt loss without his brother now, and the rest of the family will feel sadden by the loss as well. Ahsoka cried the entire time because of love she had for her nephew. Granted she loved Luke and Leia as well, but there was something about Brian that reminded her of not only her one time master Anakin, but that of herself as well!

Luke thought of all the pranks that Brian use to pull when they were going up. Luke remembered how Brian would do something that Leia hated and found it funny until their parents grounded him or other types of punishment for what he would do. Luke remembered the last time that Brian was going to put Womp Rat juice into Leia's perfume bottle, but managed to talk him out of it.

It was going to be hard to tell not only the Council, but Anakin, Padme, and Leia as well about the loss of Brian now. Then there was Padawan Piett to think about as well since she and Brian were dating as well! She would take the news just as badly as everyone else in the Skywalker family. Once the Temple finds out, there would be the memorial service that will be held for Brian, and most likely everyone in the Temple would attend since he touch everyone there in special ways that they had never known before.

It will be a solemn day for not only the Jedi, but that of the Skywalker family now. But the Force has a way of doing what needs to be done for a reason.


	8. Chapter 8

_Coruscant – 4 Days Later – 500 Republica – The Skywalker Residence_

Padme was still in shock over the news of her youngest triplet Brian being gone now! She had gone into Brian and Luke's room several times to expect to see him either at his desk or thinking of ways to tease Leia. She wore the traditional mourning clothes of her homeworld of Naboo. She stood in the doorway again before Anakin and Luke came up beside her, and helped her towards the speeder that would take them to the Jedi Temple for the services that would be held for Brian.

Leia asked Han Solo to take her after her parents and Luke left. Before she did though, she had to go into her brother's room before leaving for the services. For some reason, she thought she felt Brian's presence in the Force, and that he was still alive! Just as she felt it, it was gone again! She wondered if she did actually feel his presence, or it was just wishful thinking. Han then went with Leia to the Jedi Temple to attend the services for Brian.

 _Jedi Temple – Memorial Room_

The services for Brian Skywalker had a large turnout. There were Knights that did not know him, still showed up anyway because his father was Anakin Skywalker. Even the troopers that had accompanied the group down onto the planet were in attendance as well since he did save their lives as well.

The High Council gave the speeches for the service while the Skywalker family sat in silence. Jillian was with them as well since she was dating Brian during this time, and Han sat with Leia to comfort her as well. Mara Jade sat next to Luke, for she feared that she may lose him in the near future. She finally realized that Luke was the one for her, and she made sure he knew about it!

Some of the Knights that spoke at the service mentioned the pranks that were pulled, and there was some laughter in the audience. Once the services were done, Anakin and the family headed to the Banquet Hall. Padme just wanted to go home, but Anakin, Luke, and Leia managed to talk her into staying a little bit longer before heading home. Master Windu came over to Padme to speak with her.

"Padme, I am sorry for your loss here today. I wished there was something I could do to help. He would have been a good Knight. Brian will be missed by all of us here. If there's anything you need, just let us know." He told Padme before he left.

Padme then saw Jillian, and went over to her.

"Jillian, I'm glad that you're here as well. Come, let's go for a walk for a bit." Padme said to Jillian with a sad smile on her face.

Jillian nodded her head and followed Padme down one of the hallways of the Temple. They found a quiet spot and sat down on a bench. Neither knew what to say at first, but the Padme broke the silence.

"Jillian, I know you miss Brian right now. I miss him as well. If you need anyone to talk to, you're more than welcomed to come over and talk to me. I will be there for you." Padme told Jillian while putting her arm around her.

Jillian put her face into Padme's shoulder and cried! Padme joined her in crying for they had both lost someone that they cared about very much! Anakin found the two of them, and saw that they were crying now, and figured better leave them alone for the time being. He is missing Brian very much, for Brian reminded him of himself when he was younger. Anakin now wished he had spent more time in training Brian in the ways of the Jedi like he did with Luke and Leia. For some reason he had never enough time to spend with him, and now he wished he did!

Anakin went back to the Banquet Hall to see if Luke and Leia were ready to leave yet, and to inform the other masters that they were leaving now. Several Knights and Masters offered their condolences to Anakin as he brought Padme and Jillian back to the Banquet Room and then drove everyone home. Padme told Jillian and Mara that they could stay for a while, they both said that they had better get home and help Jillian's mother out now.

Luke went to his room and Leia followed him. As they neared the room, they both felt like Brian's presence was there! They called to their father, and Anakin used the Force to see if he could feel Brian's presence, but there was nothing there! He reassured them that there might be some of his presence there since he did share the room with Luke. Once Anakin left, both Luke and Leia knew they felt their brother's presence, and were going to see if they could feel it again. Leia then remembered that Han was waiting for her so he could take her someplace for some peace and quiet that she needed with her brother being gone now. She told Luke that maybe tomorrow they could try to find Brian's presence. She left, and Luke was sure that their brother was still alive! He didn't know if he could sleep in the same room again, but would try tonight. If not, then there was the guest bedroom for him tonight.

 _Moraband – Ajunta Pall's Tomb_

The spirit of Ajunta Pall and the other Sith spirits looked over the body of the one that was going to be the New Dark Lord of the Sith! He was still alive and in good shape! There was no damage to him from the explosion, and made sure his mind was still capable of using the Force! They were going to do to him what was done to Darth Revan so long again, but to have this person as a Sith Lord instead of a Jedi!

They were going to erase his memories and replace them with what they knew would make him a Sith! They saw that in his mind the resentment of that his father had not taken the time to train him that much, whereas his master did along with some of the other Jedi Masters had done. They were going to make him into a new Dark Lord and bring the rightful balance to the Force instead of what both sides had thought was the right way! For there was a very old text that stated _"In order for Light to exist, there must be Darkness. And for Darkness to exist, there must be Light."_

The Jedi for some reason decided to ignore this, and believed that the Darkness must be swept away so the Light could continue. As they probed his mind, they saw that he was a direct descendant of Revan Skywalker, as known as Darth Revan! Ajunta Pall already had the name of Darth Vader picked out, and the other Sith spirits implanted that into his mind along with knowledge of the Dark Side of the Force. Granted he would need training, but once his training was done, he would be released upon the galaxy with a fleet that had been in waiting for his arrival over the far reaches of Wild Space. The Republic did not know about this since their ships never traveled out that far past Kamino.

He along with the fleet will be released onto the unsuspecting Republic, and bring both the Republic and the Jedi Knights to their knees and bring the rightful balance to the Force like it should had been if that idiot Sidious had not screwed things up in thinking of only himself and his attempt in ridding the Jedi!

The Sith spirits were grateful in a way that not only Anakin Skywalker, but that of the Jedi Masters in stopping him from carrying out his orders of killing off the Jedi Knights from the galaxy. Now true balance will be restored with both sides being kept alive thanks to the new Sith Lord Darth Vader! Soon all the pieces will be on the board, and the games will start once and for all!


	9. Chapter 9

_Korriban/Moraband – 3 Weeks Later_

Darth Vader was going through his exercises to stay in shape since the attempted assassination on his life! He was told by the acolyte that the assassin was dealt with and that there was no worry for now. He smiled at the acolyte and then went to his Lightsaber drills. He used the Force to bring his saber to him, and ignited as the practice droids came at him!

He blocked and parried each of the droids attacks, and then started to destroy them with the ease of being a Sith Lord! He destroyed all the droids with no problem, and then he felt a disturbance in the Force, and swung his Lightsaber at the intruder before a vibroknife could strike at him! He saw it was the acolyte making sure that Vader was up to the standards that Vader to be at before making his move against the Republic!

Vader then went to get cleaned up and get something to eat. After getting cleaned up, he thought he felt a disturbance in the Force of some people crying for a person that was dead, but it stopped! He didn't know what to make of this, but he would consult the spirits of the Sith Lords about this when he would go see them for more lessons on the Dark Side of the Force. He then went to the area where his food was prepared and he sat down and ate the Shyrack Stew. It was good, but for some reason he felt that this wasn't his usual meal. He then thought he saw a woman with dark hair and brown hair with a sad look on her face that there was something wrong. The image then disappeared and Vader dismissed it knowing this wasn't the Sith way of caring for someone!

He went past the room where the plans were being made to attack the Republic. He saw the star maps and the ships rosters and the crew names that would be manning said ships. The ships were past Kamino away from the prying eyes of the Republic. The planet that the ships were in orbit had their own cloning facilities on there so there would be no shortage of Imperial Stormtroopers once the attack has begun! They were fortunate to find a person that would be the template for the troopers, one Rylo Ordo!

The cloners used the same technique of that of the cloners of Kamino by getting DNA samples and slowly began to grow the cells into clones of that of Ordo! They were being instructed on piloting, weapons, tactics, and many aspects of military protocols! Vader smiled at the idea of attacking the Republic with his own clones and soldiers that were committed to what was to begin soon! He made his way to the spirits of the Sith Lords to begin more of his training in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force! He put his mask on and bowed before them and used the ancient greeting to them. They then began his training and informed him that the time was near to attack the Republic! Vader smiled behind his mask and vowed that the Sith will reclaim their place in the galaxy!

 _6 Weeks Later - 500 Republica – Skywalker Residence – 1800 hours_

Everyone was at the dinner, and Padme had set the place for Brian again. Anakin, Luke, Leia, and the droids did not say anything to her about this, for they told her, but fell on ears that still could not believe her baby was gone now! Anakin and the kids used the Force to see if Brian could be still alive, but there was no trace of his Force signature. As they were eating, the announcer had rung which Luke got up and answered the door. He saw Jillian there, and invited her in. She saw that they were eating now, and was about to leave when Padme told her to have a seat.

"I'm sorry for coming here, I should leave." Jillian said with sorrow in her voice.

"Nonsense Jillian, you're always welcomed here." Leia said to Jillian with a smile on her face.

"Besides, it's not good to be alone at times like this." Luke reassured her.

Jillian smiled at the two of them, and wished Brian was still here. Padme made her a small plate of food, and Jillian thanked her for it. She managed to take a couple of bites of the food before she felt what she thought was Brian's presence!

"I felt him everyone!" Jillian said in an excited voice.

"Who did you feel?" Padme asked in hopes of what Jillian was going to say.

"It was Brian! I know I felt his presence just now! Master Skywalker, you have to believe me!" Jillian said with pleading look in her eyes.

Anakin for the last couple of weeks thought he felt his son's presence as well at times, but was afraid to tell Padme this. Luke and Leia had tried to see if their brother was alive, but there was no trace of him in the Force.

"I do believe you Jillian. But you have to remember that Luke here, along with Knight Tano and Master Kenobi could not reach Brian through the Force. He's gone now Jillian. You may have felt something of his presence that is still in the apartment here. I'm sorry." Anakin said with remorse in his voice, and tears starting to swell in his eyes now.

As Anakin was about to say something else, the comm. terminal went off. Luke went to answer it, and the image of Master Yoda appeared.

"Master Yoda, I…" Luke started to say to the Jedi master.

"Luke, your father talk to I must. You and Leia need to hear this too." Yoda told Luke.

"Master, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Anakin asked with a smile on his face.

"To the Temple you and your children come. Other masters and padawans are being summoned now. Important it is. Dire emergency." Yoda told Anakin.

"We'll be there shortly master. Come on you two, and Jillian, you better come with us as well since it'll be faster to come with us." Anakin said to everyone.

"I'm coming with you as well Anakin. And don't try to stop me." Padme said with a determined voice.

Anakin just smiled at his wife as he instructed R2 and 3PO to clean the dishes. They arrived a short time later, and went to meet with the Council in the Council Chambers. As they entered the Chamber, Master Windu redirected them to go to the Command Center in the Temple! They made their way there and saw a holo of a fleet of ships of unknown design! As they looked at the holo, another image appeared in the middle of the fleet!

It was a space station that was bigger than the Death Star that Palpatine was having built, but was destroyed by the Republic not too long after the defeat of Palpatine. It was producing battle ships and fighters none if which was ever seen before! The fleet along with the station was over the 6th planet of the Hoth system! The fleet unleased their firepower and fighters onto the planet! The planet was devoid of any type of life and atmosphere once the attack was over! An announcement followed after the attack.

" _Beings of the Republic! This is Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith! I hereby issue the Republic a chance to surrender! I will not attack a world that has life on it like I did here! But if the leaders of the Republic do not surrender, I will then choose a world with life on it! Also, if the so-called Jedi Knights make any moves against myself or my fleet, they will be either turned to the Dark Side or destroyed! You only have a short time to either surrender or be destroyed! The choice is yours, make the wise choice and surrender now to avoid any Bloodshed!"_ The image disappeared before anymore was said!

Everyone that was in the room looked shocked at what had happened! They weren't sure what to do since they had never encountered anything like this before! Jillian had seen Mara had joined them before she was about to say something to the others in the room! She felt that she knew who it was since she had seen this before in her dreams before Brian's death!

"Everyone, I think I know who this is! I think it's…"


	10. Chapter 10

"…Brian." Jillian said before putting her hands to her face and started to cry.

Both Mara and Padme put their arms around her to comfort her now. Padme had tears running down her face as well, knowing that Jillian had told the truth even though she wasn't a Jedi, but her instincts knew. The Jedi Masters weren't too sure what to do since something like this has not happened in a long time! Anakin decided that he would do something before it was too late!

"Everyone, I'm going to see if I can reason with Brian. It'll buy us some time to see if we can put a stop to what he may have planned next. And before anyone say's anything, this is my choice and I'm going alone!" Anakin said before heading to the fighter bays and fly off to find his son! Before anyone could do anything, a padawan told everyone that Chancellor Organa was on the holoprojector.

"Masters, I'm sure that you've seen what happened now to the 6th planet in the Hoth system. Good thing that there wasn't any beings on there that we know of on there. Have you a plan on how to stop this Darth Vader?" Organa asked them.

"At the moment nothing Chancellor. But be assured that we're working on coming up with a plan to help the Republic in stopping this Darth Vader." Master Windu told the Chancellor.

"As soon as you come up with something, let me know, and then we'll coordinate everything together to make an attack. May the Force be with you." The Chancellor said before his image was gone.

Ahsoka saw Anakin leave, and after the image of the Chancellor was gone, she decided to follow her former master in helping him bring her nephew back from the Dark Side and to be a Jedi once again.

"So certain are about Darth Vader being padawan Skywalker now padawan Piett?" Yoda asked Jillian.

"Yes master. It was the same outfit that I saw in my dream that I came here with Master Skywalker and told you about. He's gone to the Dark Side for some reason. He can be turned back to the Light Side. He has too!" Jillian said before being led out of the room by Mara.

Luke and Leia thought about going after their brother, but both Obi-Wan and Yoda told them that their place was here for the time being. They did what they were told, and did not like it. Their mother told them the same thing because she didn't want to lose them as well. They left the command center to head towards the Council Chamber to start coming up with plans on how to stop Brian, now known as Darth Vader and the rest of the fleet under his command!

 _Imperial Star Ship Executor – Main Bridge_

Darth Vader was looking at the destruction that his fleet has caused on an uninhabited planet! He knew his plan would work on showing the Republic but a small sample of what his fleet can do! He also knew that the Republic fleet was no match for his Imperial ships and fighters! He then thought he felt a presence again about a woman crying for someone that was lost, but it was gone again. He didn't know why he was having these thoughts, but fought to keep them out of his mind since he was a Sith, and not a Jedi!

As he was leaving the bridge, he overheard one officer telling something to other officer that made him very angry!

"…and I still don't see why he was put in charge of everything since we're the ones that are doing all the hard work and the fighting on both ground and in space…Lo-Lord Vader! I-I didn't see you there! I-I do apologize!" The officer said in a very nervous voice.

Vader saw what the one officer that got him mad had said in the officer's mind, while the other officer kept his mouth shut and didn't say a thing! At least one officer was smart enough to keep his mouth shut the entire time!

"I heard a bit of what you've said Lt.! You will go to the nearest airlock, and take a walk outside." Vader said while using the Force to make the Lt. do what Vader wanted!

The other officer knew that if he had said anything, he would be joining his onetime friend now! The officer left Lord Vader before anything happened to him! Besides, he had to change his uniform now because of the 'accident' he nearly had once he saw what happened now!

"Apology accepted." Vader said as the airlock opened and then closed after the Lt. was sucked out into the vacuum of space!

Vader then headed to the launch bay, and got into his personal fighter to head over the space station to make sure that things were running smoothly over there as well! He knew that there were incompetent crew members over there as well, and that he would have to make sure that they knew who was in command here and now! As he landed his ship, he saw his second-in-command Rylo Ordo. Ordo came up to Darth Vader once he was out of his ship.

"My Lord, things are nearing 1000 percent of what we had expected! This war will be glorious to everyone here!" She told Vader with a smile on her face!

"Excellent! I expect some sort of attack soon by one or two Jedi Starfighters! Make sure they are captured, and have the ysalamiri around each trooper, and in the cells out of their reach as well!" Vader said before leaving Ordo.

Ordo ordered all troopers in the hanger to have the ysalamiri in the hanger and in cages to ensure that their 'guests' could not use the Force! Ordo was starting to like the Dark Lord, but knew that business came before pleasure. Maybe once the Republic is overthrown, then maybe she would let herself get close to him. But for now, she would have to wait until the final battle was over!

 _Too be continued in the next story!_


End file.
